The Many Scenes of YYH
by XShootingStarX
Summary: Just what the title says. Written for 50Scenes LJ Comm. rated for safety.


**Title**: Give Me Control

**Pairing:** Keiko/Yusuke

**Table:** 1

**Theme #:** 19 Control

**Rating:** M 15+

**Warnings:** none

**Summary:** Keiko is upset with Yusuke for standing her up. He has to find a way to make it up to her.

She was upset with him again. What did he do this time? That girl was such an overly emotional female. Ok, so maybe she did have a small right to be upset with him…a very small right. Yusuke frowned. Alright, a big right. He couldn't help it though, it's not like he _wanted_ to be dragged off. That was a pretty good film they were going to see, he had been dying for it to be released in the cinema. He and Keiko were about to enter the cinema when Botan showed up, telling him Koenma had an urgent mission for him.

Yusuke scoffed.

Yeah right, they were always urgent. Just like that time that bear youkai escaped and was terrorizing an _uninhabited_ forest, and that time that youkai and his mate decided to make a trip to ningenkai, decided they wanted to do it in a park, then controlled the birds to peck at anyone who got near enough to interrupt them, or that time a mad youkai escaped into ningenkai and conducted experiments on rabbits and mice like he saw human scientist do, only to have it backfire and the animals humping the legs of any passer by they saw or that time…ok point made.

Still, he should make it up to her. He did always run out on her anytime they were going on a date. He couldn't remember the last time they talked. Not just a friendly conversation like they shared whenever the others were around, but really talked, connecting with each other. Now, since he was always going o missions, whenever they had any alone time it would end up being spent making out and relieving their sexual frustration. Oh sure, they tried to talk, but hormones always took over halfway through the conversation. Damn adolescence and testosterone. Well, not really, but…forget it. Or maybe a nice big box of chocolate. What about some nice earrings, with a matching bracelet. He'll have to ask Kurama, that guy was sure to have advice on this subject. He was a womanizing fox thief in his past life after all.

"Urameshi! What did you do to Keiko-chan this time? I swear if you hurt her I'll-"

Yusuke blocked out the rest of the baka's idiotic tirade. He already got an earful from Shiziru and Keiko earlier, he didn't need this too.

"Oi, you even listening to me? Keiko's walking around taking it out on everyone, so do us all a favour and apologize already."

"Fine, just shut up baka."

xThe Many Scenes of YYHx

There she is. Gulp. Come on, one foot in front of the other. That's it. Take it easy. It's just a girl dammit, don't be scared of her.

Yusuke scoffed. Yeah, a girl with one hell of a temper, and a stinging slap. He should know, he'd experienced it more than one. Ooh, boy she looked angry. Kami, she looked hot like that.

"Yusuke!"

He jerked out of his thought at his name being called. Keiko stalked up to him. Her face was just inches from his, he could see the flush on her cheeks. Abruptly she started poking him hard in the chest.

"Hey, what are you doing? Stop that!"

"You" Poke "Jerk" Poke "How dare you" Poke " Stand me up again!"

He swatted her finger away.

"It's not like I could help it, I had to save Ningenkai, the place _we live, _in case you forgot."

"Don't get sarcastic with me."

"Why not? Anyway, it's not like I wanted to miss that movie. Hell, I'd kill to see that."

"Oh so now seeing the movie is more important than spending time with your _girlfriend?_" Keiko fumed.

"Keiko, you know I didn't mean it like that-"

"Honestly Yusuke, I don't think I know you anymore. Maybe…"

Yusuke's eyes widened in panic. She's not going to break up with him is she? No, she wouldn't do that. This was Keiko. Keiko, who always stood by him, waited for him, stuck by him. No she can't leave him, he won't let her.

"Please Keiko, before you say anymore, gomen nasai. I…I don't want you to leave me!"

"Yusu-"

He cut her off by placing his index finger on her lips. She hushed.

"I know I never said this before. Maybe…maybe that's why you don't have much faith in me, but…Ai shiteru. With all my heart. So please, don't leave me."

"Yusuke…You didn't have to say that. I know you love me."

"Then why?"

She gave a shaky smile. Honestly? She wasn't sure either. She knew she wanted to be with him, but she didn't know if she could stand the constant worry that accompanied her whenever he left, or wondering when she would see him next. She just wasn't sure. Maybe that's why. She wasn't sure where they stood.

"I, ano, I think that…well…where do I stand with you? Where do we go from here? How can I be sure of a future with you if I'm not even sure about my present with you? You're always leaving, we never have time together anymore. I…I don't like this feeling of helplessness I get whenever you go on a mission. I don't like being lost. I love you, I really do, but I need to know you trust me, trust me to make my own decision and not leave me because you feel I'm not safe with you around. I know you sometimes think that don't deny it."

Yusuke closed his mouth. It was true, sometimes he was worried what his enemies would do if they got to Keiko. She could be in trouble just for being acquainted with him, let alone being his chosen woman. But she deserved to the right to make her own choices. Maybe he was being selfish, letting her decide, knowing that she wouldn't leave him. She was right, he loved her, but he didn't really trust her, not enough anyway.

"What can I do? Anything, anything to make it up to you."

Keiko thought about it. He was part youkai, he must have some sort of instinct to dominate. She scrunched up her brows, now that she thought about it, he always preferred to be on top in bed…That's it.

"Let me be on top."

"Huh?"

Yusuke widened his eyes. Did she really say that? What the hell? That was a bit sudden.

"Let me be on top. Give me control. If you really trust me you would not mind being submissive to me, despite your youkai nature."

"Well. Fine. Just…What…I…alright then. I'll see you tonight."

He turned and walked off. Keiko watched as he stuck is hands in his pocket and walked away, shoulder hunched, obviously at war with his youkai side. She sighed. Hopefully tonight will go as planned. It wasn't much but it's a start. With that last thought she turned and headed home.


End file.
